


Medicine

by drarryandharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not really though, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Song fic, a tiny bit of plot, so many pet names, this was so self indulgent I don’t even care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drarryandharry
Summary: Harry heard the click of the lock, and the front door to their apartment quietly sliding back into place. He waited for the “You here, Hazza?” but it never came. Something was either very very wrong, or very very right. Telling the difference was the hard part.~Harry releases Medicine and Louis is very VERY proud of him.





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! This is a mess but idc. I’ve read *cough* some smut so I figured I could probably write one?? This is the fic I wanted to see in the world, if you want something done right you’ve got to do it yourself. Go easy on me though, yeah??  
> Even though this is mild PRACTICE SAFE SEX!! Like seriously guys use condoms get checked talk about consent before you have sex. It. Matters.  
> On a less serious note I obviously did not write medicine and take no credit for the lyrics. Love the song though. The lyrics may be inaccurate since Harry hasn’t released the song yet (please hurry)  
> I love these boys. Hope you enjoy this, if you leave kudos/comments I’m forever in your debt.

Harry heard the click of the lock, and the front door to their apartment quietly sliding back into place. He waited for the “You here, Hazza?” but it never came. Something was either very very wrong, or very very right. Telling the difference was the hard part.

 

“You okay Lou?” asked Harry, emerging from their bedroom.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Louis linked his phone up to their speakers, the connected chime giving away his actions. Music played through the flat.

 

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_

_Treat you like a gentleman_

_Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline_

_Think I’m gonna stick with you_

 

Louis moved towards Harry, until he was almost pressed up against his back. Like an invitation. “You didn’t tell me you were releasing it yet.” Harry leaned back into him. A confirmation. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” said Harry, actively pushing against his boyfriend, “I wanted you to be proud of me.”

 

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_

_Rest it on your fingertips_

_Up to your mouth, feeling it out_

_Feeling it out_

 

“I’m so proud of you baby, it’s a great song. Been listening all day.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, and slowly moved further down his jaw towards his neck. “Got your voice stuck in my head.”

 

Harry keened at the praise, “it's about you.” They stumbled back towards the bedroom, a tangle of lips and limbs.

 

_I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m wasted_

_And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you..._

 

They pushed through the bedroom door, and Harry fell backwards into the bed. Louis kicked his shoes off, climbing onto the bed and going back to putting bruises on Harry’s collarbone. “I assumed so honey, I’m the only one for you huh? Can’t be without me.”

 

“I can’t. Need you Lou.”

 

Louis began stripping off Harry’s clothes, starting with his shirt and working his way down. “I got you baby, I got you. Gonna treat you right, just like you need.”

 

_If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive_

_You got that something, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it_

_We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_

 

“Remember you performing it on tour sweetheart, you were obscene up there. It’s not right, you moaning into the mic like that, in front of all your fans. That's just for me.” Louis pulled his top off, pushed down onto Harry, and went back to leaving an ever larger string of love bites on his chest.

 

“Lou, please, need more.” Harry tried to take Louis’ jeans off, but Louis’ belt kept them firmly on, and Harry couldn't undo the buckle in his semi conscious state.

 

Louis kissed him, properly this time, slow and sweet. “Calm down baby. Wanna show you how proud I am of you.” Louis kissed his forehead and continued working his way down Harry’s body. “You can be patient for me, can’t you honey?”

 

Louis reached Harry’s boxers, making Harry’s back arc off the mattress. “I’ll wait. I’ll wait however you want Lou.”

 

“There’s my sweetheart. So patient. Perfect.”

 

_Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes_

_Tingle running through my bones_

 

Harry pushed up to try and get any friction, from anything, but to no avail. “Just a little longer honey, let me finish,” said Louis.

 

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer, “Lou. Lou I can’t.”

 

“Aww baby, what’s wrong?” Louis began sucking tiny bruises into the pale skin of Harry’s thighs.

 

“Lou, I need it.”

 

Louis smirked, an almost predatory grin on his face, “What do you need precious?”

 

“Need you.”

 

_The boys and the girls are in_

_I mess around with him_

_And I'm okay with it_

 

“You ready baby.”

 

Harry pushed up towards Louis, “Been ready for hours Lou, waiting for you.”

 

“So considerate. Always so perfect.” Louis pulled Harry’s boxers off, and slowly put in the first finger. He curled up towards Harry’s prostate, muscle memory making it easy to find the sweet spot. “There you go sweetheart, that what you been waiting for?”

 

Harry was incoherent, one word sentences taking up too much of his energy. “Louis. Fuck. More more more.”

 

Louis pushed a second finger past the ring of muscle. “Whatever my baby wants.”

 

_I’m coming down, I figured out I kinda like it_

_And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you_

 

“Tell me how it feels baby, tell me what you need.” Louis alternated between quick and slow, just to keep Harry right on the edge. He’s so beautiful when he doesn’t know what to expect.

 

“You’re so good. So good.” Harry could feel every single one of his nerves, like fire through his whole body. “Shit. Want more.”

 

Louis loves Harry like this. So desperate. For anything and everything Louis could give him. “Fast or slow honey, fast or slow?”

 

“Fast. Been waiting hours Lou. Faster.” Harry barely breathed between the words, pushing down as much as he could.

 

“I bet you have baby, no problem.”

 

_If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive_

_You got that something, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it_

_We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_

 

Louis added a third finger, and Harry went wild. His back arched so high Louis was conscious it might break, and his hands scratched down Louis’ spine. ‘That’s going to leave a decent mark’ thought Louis, pushing in a little bit further.

 

Louis began curling his fingers faster, using his other hand to hold Harry’s hips down. “Oh fuck. Lou I feel it.”

 

“Yeah sweetheart, what do you feel.” Louis grinned, pleased his baby was being so vocal about what he needs.

 

Harry was almost crying, the pleasure almost to much for him. Almost, but not quite. “I’m. I’m close.”

 

“Whenever you’re ready honey, won’t make you wait any longer.” Louis wouldn’t deny Harry when he was this far gone. There would be plenty of time for that later. “Want my other hand too sugar?”

 

Harry shook his head frantically, desperate to get his point across.

“No I just. Need faster Lou.”

 

_I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m wasted_

 

“Of course baby. You’ve done so well. Anything you want.” Louis picked up the pace, “You look so fucking beautiful like this. You’re amazing.”

 

Harry would die of embarrassment if he had to admit that the praise gets him off. It’s a good job that Louis knows exactly what Harry needs to hear. Harry pretends the pet names are embarrassing, but he can’t hide his glassy eyes or the small whimpers that escape him every time Louis calls him good.

 

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry couldn’t hold off any longer. He came hard, collapsing into the mattress with a string of “Fuck, Lou, love you” escaping from his lips.

 

Louis cleaned him up with the wipes on their bedside table, knowing how much Harry hates waking up with dried come on him. “I got you sweetheart. I got you.”

 

Without the adrenaline and the rush of Louis inside him, the tiredness began to kick in. Harry was almost asleep already. “Was I good?”

 

_If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive_

_You got that something, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it_

_We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_

 

Louis’ voice was barely above a whisper, not wanting to disturb the almost sleeping beauty beside him. “You were perfect. Perfect as always Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to Hell long before I wrote this mess


End file.
